


Снег и счастье

by Slowsbi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Violence, foster kid
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Изая Орихара создаёт семью.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Kine, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kine/Orihara Izaya, Kine/Orihara Izaya/Heiwajima Shizuo
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Практически все основные события происходят после второго сезона. Изая ходит, даже бегает.
> 
> Как любезно подсказал мне интернет: Юки - 幸 - «счастье» или 雪 - «снег».

В первый раз он предаётся размышлениям о собственной семье ещё в школьные годы.

Катализатором становится, как ни странно, Шинра, со сверкающими глазами и нездоровым трепетом сообщивший ему, что к ним с Селти на ужин придёт Шизуо с Касукой. 

Изая тогда в ответ лишь кивнул головой и пожелал другу удачи.

— Надеюсь, после этой встречи твоей семье не придётся делать в квартире ремонт, — сказал он с надменной ухмылкой, а сам задался сразу несколькими вопросами: когда в последний раз Шинра приглашал его к себе? 

И когда он сам в последний раз ужинал не в одиночестве?

Растревоженный разум, словно бы по щелчку пальцев, тут же подкинул несколько воспоминаний о семейных ужинах прямиком из его детства. Яркие гирлянды на окнах, приятный аромат еды, разбитая посуда и липкое чувство бессилия вперемешку с тревогой. 

«Если бы это был мой дом и моя семья…», — начал было думать он, но так ничего и не представил. 

В тот день Изая пошёл домой не сразу, решив по пути заскочить в «Русские суши» и посидеть там немного, пока воспоминания о прошлом не забудутся вновь под натиском более насущных и ценных мыслей.


	2. Chapter 2

С появлением в его жизни Кине становится проще и сложнее одновременно.

Проще работать в качестве «консультанта» для Авакусу-кай, налаживать связи, платить за квартиру и просто жить, зная, что в этом мире есть человек, который будет задаваться вопросом «Где же он?», если Изая вдруг пропадёт. А это порой случается.

Сложности же начинаются с того, что Кине в него влюблён. И заключаются они в том, что Орихара впервые сталкивается с собственным страхом вернуться к тому времени, когда у него ещё не было этой любви.

Они выходят из темноты подъезда на улицу и сразу же попадают под ласковые лучи солнца. Воздух вокруг приятно прохладный после вчерашнего дождя и долгой ночи, так что каждый из них чувствует себя чуть бодрее. 

До машины идут молча и неторопливо, как можно дольше оттягивая тот самый момент, когда придётся расстаться.

— По пути заедем за кофе? — предлагает Изая, после того как забирается на пассажирское сидение и уже по обыкновению пристёгивается. 

— Да, давай, — говорит Кине, но ключ зажигания остаётся лежать у него в руке. Тишина вокруг них мгновенно становится осязаемой. И Изая чувствует, что настало время для долгих разговоров, неожиданных откровений да запоздалых признаний. Изая чувствует это и понимает, что их прощание продлится гораздо дольше, чем обычно.

Хорошее настроение тут же бесследно исчезает. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы уйти от Авакусу-кай?

Он хочет ответить «нет», однако быстро осознаёт, что этот ответ будет ложью. А в данной момент врать Кине ему не хочется. Их прощание он желает сохранить незапятнанным, неудобным и сложным, каким и положено тому быть. 

— Я задумывался над этим, но не так часто, чтобы начинать что-то делать. 

— Ты не всегда сможешь спокойно жить с кучей головорезов под боком.

— О, да, мне будет достаточно только одного, — скалится Изая и бросает на Кине многозначительный взгляд.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя задеть. Мне просто не хочется однажды приехать к тебе домой и обнаружить твою отрезанную голову заместо той, что хранится у тебя в сейфе. 

— В таком случае, можете просто ко мне не приезжать.

Он сразу жалеет о своих словах.

Кине же делает вид, будто их не было.

— Почему ты так цепляешься за работу на них?

Изая откидывается на спинку пассажирского сиденья и расплывается в улыбке. Он решает воспользоваться подброшенным ему шансом загладить свою вину.

— Потому что её дали мне вы и потому что Авакусу-кай для меня уже зло привычное.

— Они всё ещё остаются злом.

Его улыбка тускнеет. Изая устало вздыхает и с силой трёт ладонями собственные щёки, пока на тех не появляются красноватые пятна.

— Чего вы хотите? Чтобы я всё бросил по щелчку пальцев?

— Нет, но, если бы ты начал ценить свою собственную жизнь чуточку сильнее, было бы просто чудесно, — впервые за весь их разговор позволяет себе съязвить Кине, на что Изая незамедлительно реагирует своей привычной усмешкой.

— Я ценю свою жизнь достаточно.

Гнетущая тишина, повисшая в машине, становится неожиданностью. Изая ждёт, что Кине продолжит давить на него. Он весь напрягается, готовый к тому, чтобы выдержать чужие крики и оскорбления в свою сторону, которые неизменно имеют место в каждом из его конфликтов. 

Но вместо них он получает поцелуй в губы. Нежный и короткий.

— Поехали, купим кофе, — произносит Кине, отстраняясь, а затем заводит машину. 

Изая смаргивает удивление.

И запоздало ловит себя на том, что опять размышляет, какой бы он хотел видеть свою воображаемую семью. Только на этот раз абстрактные представления с какими-то безликими людьми рядом с ним обретают вполне себе чёткие очертания.


	3. Chapter 3

Если раньше возникающие в голове затеи носили лишь теоретический и не обязывающий к каким-либо решениям характер, то теперь ему нужно выбирать, причем желательно в кратчайшие сроки. 

Во мраке безмолвной квартиры Изая поджимает губы и подходит к огромному, во всю стену, окну. В голове всё будто смешивается, спутывается и вязнет в пучине необъятного страха. Это не должно так ужасать, но он не может ничего с собой поделать – ещё ни разу за всю его жизнь ему не доводилось испытывать столь сильную тревогу.

Даже там, в машине у Кине, находясь между жизнью и абсолютным ничем, было не так. Боль сковывала всё его тело, но своё эмоциональное состояние в тот момент Изая мог бы назвать «спокойным». Поскольку то был результат долгого конфликта и собственного вызова самому себе - уничтожить монстра. 

Изая тихо усмехается. 

Удивительно, как легко он помышлял об убийстве и как легко был готов принять на себя ответственность за его совершение. 

И как отчаянно он мечется прямо сейчас.

«Продавать и менять квартиру, делать ремонт, закупать всё необходимое», — мысленно перечисляет он, смотря невидящим взглядом в одну точку перед собой. 

К своей недвижимости он особой привязанностью не тяготел, однако эта квартира – его рабочее место, его крепость. Он обставил её по своему вкусу и для своей безопасности, к новой же придётся приспосабливаться, и на какое-то время он вновь лишится нормального сна, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и хватаясь за нож под подушкой. 

Но если сам он защищаться уже давно научился, то как быть с тем, кто не в силе за себя постоять? Как быть с тем, кто не в курсе, что ему грозит опасность, кто даже не знает такого понятия как «опасность»?

Изая незаметно для самого себя крепко стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки. 

Со всей этой… затеей он даст немало поводов напомнить о себе всем тем, кому он когда-то встал поперёк горла. И если отыграться на самом Изае у них не вышло, они с радостью бросятся терзать что-то маленькое и хрупкое, что-то, что для Орихары дорого.

Перед глазами сразу же появляется образ довольного Шики, застывшего с тлеющей сигаретой меж его серых и тонких пальцев. 

Если с Авакусу-кай что-то пойдёт не так, они не станут ему ничем угрожать, они просто заявятся в его дом без каких-либо предупреждений и застрелят их. Сначала Изаю.

А затем его ребёнка.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спрашивает Кине, щёлкая зажигалкой и подпаливая кончик зажатой в зубах сигареты. Через секунду по комнате начинает струиться едкий блёклый дым, так что он спешит отойти от Изаи подальше. 

— Да, — отвечает Орихара и опускает взгляд в пол. Он ждёт недоверия, ждёт насмешек и слов о том, что он – последний человек, которому можно доверить жизнь и воспитание другого человека. Он думает о том, как ему справиться с чужим непринятием, и невольно скрещивает руки на груди, готовый начать защищаться.

Однако ему не приходится.

— Хорошо. 

— Хорошо? — слегка удивлённо вскидывает свои брови Изая, резко поворачивая голову в сторону Кине.

— А ты ожидал, что я скажу, будто это плохо? 

— Нет, не плохо, но глупо. Безрассудно. 

Он морщится от этих слов, поскольку они принадлежат не ему. Первым человеком, которому Орихара решил сообщить о своих намерениях, был Шинра. Он же стал его кошмаром. 

— Я так не считаю, — спокойно произносит Кине, бросая задумчивый взгляд на сигарету в его пальцах.

Изая едва заметно расслабляет плечи и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Ему всё ещё страшно. Он по нескольку раз на дню прокручивает в голове самые разные неблагоприятные сценарии развития событий, начиная от собственного эмоционального истощения и заканчивая какой-нибудь кровавой резнёй прямо у него в квартире. Ему следует быть готовым ко всему. 

— Конечно, это очень отразится на нашем... — Орихара открывает глаза, его лицо на несколько мгновений принимает задумчивый вид, — времяпрепровождении. 

Ни он, ни Кине до сих пор не обрисовывают их отношения, даже не называют их «отношениями». Лишь изредка в своих собственных мыслях Изая определяет Кине как своего любовника, но никогда не делает этого вслух. Не сказать, что ему приятно держаться в таком подвешенном состоянии, но рано или поздно привыкаешь ко всему.

— Разумеется, — соглашается с его словами Кине. 

И всё же картина, которая уже несколько лет мельтешит где-то на краю сознания, видится ему теперь ясно и чётко. Она – то самое «если бы это всё было моё», она – разноцветный пазл кусочков самых разных образов идеальной семьи, существующих в мире, и она является полной противоположностью той семьи, в которой довелось расти ему. Изая от неё в восторге.

Вот только он и его ребёнок не единственные, кто на ней изображён. 

— Вы можете вполне найти кого-то более…

Изая хочет сказать «удобного», но взгляд, который дарит ему Кине, заставляет его замолчать.

— Ты отсылаешь меня? — спрашивает он. — Или предлагаешь пойти на это вместе с тобой? 

Орихара усмехается и выпрямляет спину, смотря прямо в чужие глаза.

— Я буду рад, если вы решите стать частью семьи Орихара, — говорит он. — Но я прекрасно пойму, если вы откажетесь.

Ответом Изае служат затушенная о пепельницу недокуренная сигарета и выброшенная в мусорное ведро пачка «Парламента».


	5. Chapter 5

Чего он не учитывает во всей этой ситуации, так это существование Хейваджимы.

— Ты сошёл с ума?! 

Изая наблюдает со слегка растерянной улыбкой за тем, как к нему в квартиру, грубо толкая одного из несчастных грузчиков в сторону, врывается разгневанный Шизуо. У него невообразимо красное лицо со вздувшимися на лбу венами, и, Изае стоит признать, Хейваджима выглядит действительно устрашающе. Но не более, чем обычно.

— Шизу-тян, давно не виделись, — несмотря на приторную ухмылку и расслабленную позу, Изая весь напрягается.

— Какого хера, блоха? Зачем тебе грёбаный ребёнок?

Орихара застывает, внезапно поражённый хорошим вопросом от Шизуо.

Зачем ему ребёнок?

Зачем вообще люди заводят детей?

Перед глазами вновь возникает образ собственной семьи. Новый год, накрытый стол, включенный телевизор, его сёстры, тихо играющие во что-то на полу, и он сам, сидящий на высоком стуле рядом с отцом. Мамы рядом нет – та на кухне, доделывает какую-то закуску, явно не потому, что закуска очень нужна.

Ни у кого в доме нет ощущения праздника, лишь горькое ожидание неизбежных криков и скандалов со швырянием посуды и переворачиванием столов. 

— Ты и раньше впутывал в свою херню школьников, так теперь ты взялся за младенцев? — рычит ему в лицо Шизуо, выдёргивая из собственных мыслей.

Изая моргает и практически не дышит. Он уже отвык от этого: от их отношений с Хейваджимой и от своей ненависти к нему.

— Я не собираюсь ни во что впутывать своего ребёнка, — немного тихо, но весьма твёрдо произносит Изая и тут же жалеет об этом. 

Зачем ему оправдываться перед кем-то?

Зачем ему что-либо объяснять Шизуо?

— Тогда что ты собираешься с ним делать? Играть в семью?

Изая крепко стискивает зубы, борясь с невыносимым желанием исполосовать Хейваджиме его раскрасневшееся от ярости лицо при всех этих людях, таскающих его вещи.

— Чтобы ты понимал, — холодно выплёвывает слова Орихара, неожиданно находя в себе силы ответить Шизуо спокойно и рассудительно, — я не собираюсь «играть» в семью, я собираюсь её построить.

«Хорошее слово, правильное слово», — думает он. Его семья не возникнет из ниоткуда, его семья не станет семьёй сама по себе.

— Из чего же? — неожиданно усмехается Хейваджима. — Порушенной жизни чужого ребёнка и собственной лжи?

Изая смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а затем взгляд его резко выхватывает что-то прямо за спиной Шизуо. 

Хейваджима хмурит свои тёмный брови и оборачивается. 

— Из крови и костей тех, кто рискнёт мне помешать, — говорит Изая, с чувством сладкого удовлетворения наблюдая за тем, как Кине наводит на незваного гостя пистолет. — Желаешь быть первым?


	6. Chapter 6

Изая успокаивает себя тем, что худшее из того, что он представлял, пока не сбывается. Он не сожалеет, не вырывает на голове волосы и не впадает в отчаяние из-за осознания того, что он сделал. Что ему удалось сделать. Но эти мысли утешают слабо.

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме ответственности. Ни любви, ни нежности, ни родства. И это его беспокоит, в какой-то степени даже страшит. 

Она не успокаивается у него на руках, практически не улыбается и плохо спит.

Изая некоторое время смотрит за тем, как она неловко дрыгает ногами в своей кроватке, а затем переводит взгляд на окно и его губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Там, на улице, снежная метель.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Кине, заходя в комнату.

— Разумеется.

Среди детской они оба выглядят так, словно забрели сюда по ошибке. Слишком тёмные, слишком серьёзные и угрюмые. 

— А вот я – нет, — произносит Кине, и Изая тут же спешит повернуться к нему лицом.

«Это оказалось для него слишком?» — возникает в голове вопрос, когда Кине подходит к нему со спины и заключает в осторожные объятия. От него больше не пахнет сигаретами, лишь одеколоном да январским морозом, пропитавшим насквозь улицы Икебукуро и всех его жителей.

— Вы так прощаетесь, Кине-сан?

— Снова на «вы»?

— Зависит от вашего ответа.

— Не говори глупости, — говорит он ему. — Я ни за что не покину эту семью добровольно.

Изая лишь кивает в ответ.

А в голове по-прежнему звучат слова Хейваджимы про чужого ребёнка. Если Кине здесь, с ним, по собственной воле, то она – нет. И это тоже вызывает в нём беспокойство. Что, если со временем она поймёт, что их дом – не её дом, как в своё время Изая понял, что дом, в котором он рос, не его? 

— Мне нужно встретиться с Шики. Посидишь с Юки?

— Авакусу-кай уже в курсе?

Изая усмехается.

— Эти пронырливые ублюдки разнюхали всё сразу же после того, как я подал заявление в муниципалитет.

Кине какое-то время молчит, не выпуская Орихару из своих объятий, а затем произносит:

— Возьми с собой ножи.

— Разумеется.


	7. Chapter 7

В салоне машины тепло и душно.

Шики кажется старше и бледнее, чем обычно. Мешки под его глазами стали крупнее и темнее, седые волосы теперь практически вытеснили собой весь чёрный цвет. Одного взгляда на него хватает, чтобы понять, он очень вымотан. Однако Изая предпочитает это никак не комментировать. Его и самого при удачном стечении обстоятельств будет ждать такое же будущее. 

— И как ты её назвал? — обращается к нему Шики, удобнее располагаясь на своём пассажирском сидении. Изая же сидит более скованно, но не подаёт виду.

— Юки, — отвечает он, прекрасно зная, что в Авакусу-кай уже всем известно не только её данные из свидетельства о рождении, но и многое другое. Он убеждён, что они уже разнюхали всё про её биологических родителей и родителей их родителей тоже. 

Изая растягивает губы в приторной улыбке, а за ней крепко стискивает зубы.

— Хорошее имя, — говорит Шики и впервые за всю встречу поворачивает голову, встречаясь с Орихарой взглядом. — Дети сами по себе уязвимые, но всё дело в том, что с их появлением ты и сам становишься в сотню раз уязвимее. Прими дружеский совет: будь готов к тому, что некоторые захотят этим воспользоваться.

— Я готов, — спокойно отзывается Изая, откидываясь на спинку пассажирского сидения.

Шики смеряет его внимательным взглядом, а затем будто кивает своим мыслям.

— Я желаю счастья вашему дому, — говорит он и вновь отворачивается к окну.

Изая благодарит его и выходит из машины, встречаясь лицом к лицу со снежной метелью.


	8. Chapter 8

Первыми, кто решается нанести им визит, становятся Селти и, к величайшему удивлению Изаи, Шизуо. Так что он долго раздумывает над тем, стоит ли ему открывать дверь или отправить нежеланных гостей обратно своей дорогой.

Жалеет он о своём решении тут же, как только замечает в руках перешагнувшего порог Хейваджимы набор игрушечных животных, совсем маленьких, ужасно маленьких. Юки с радостью попробует их на вкус, а потом с не меньшей радостью их проглотит.

Он уже хочет высказать Шизуо всё, что думает о его умственных способностях, но ему не даёт этого сделать Селти, вовремя сунувшая ему под нос телефон с текстом.

[Привет! Шинра был против этой затеи, но мне очень хотелось познакомиться с малышкой.]

— Шинра был против? — спрашивает Изая и скептически приподнимает одну бровь. 

Селти начинает печатать не сразу. А когда всё же приступает к ответу, её поза выглядит скованной и виноватой.

[Он считает, что, когда ты поймёшь, какую совершил ошибку, ты сдашь девочку обратно. Поэтому знакомиться с ней не стоит.]

Изая моргает, а затем одаривает её ядовитой улыбкой.

— Вот, — неожиданно нарисовывается рядом Шизуо, протягивая ему игрушечный набор. — Это для мелкой.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Изая, принимая подарок, который отправится в мусорную корзину сразу же, как только за ними закроется дверь. 

Селти вновь протягивает ему телефон.

[Так нам можно на неё посмотреть?]

Он смеряет Шизуо недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ничего не ломать, не курить, не кричать и не пытаться кого-нибудь убить, в том числе меня, — произносит Изая. Хейваджима в ответ кивает головой, принимая выдвинутые Орихарой условия.


	9. Chapter 9

Юки на руках у опешившего Шизуо взрывается радостным смехом и начинает дрыгаться с особым остервенением. Хейваджима, явно не готовый к такой реакции, оборачивается к Селти, молчаливо обращаясь к ней за помощью, но та делает вид, что ничего не понимает. Так что Шизуо приходится стойко терпеть детские пинки и маленькие, однако очень цепкие, пальцы, исследующие его хмурое лицо.

— Ты ей нравишься, — говорит ему Кине, потому что Изая отказывается это признавать.

— Я же не… я не убью её?

Хейваджима держит Юки с несвойственной его природе осторожностью, пока девочка всевозможными способами проверяет своего нового знакомого на прочность, активно ёрзая. Изая даже начинает беспокоиться, не признак ли это того, что ей неудобно. Но нет. Она гордо вырывает у Шизуо несколько светлых волос и тут же разжимает кулак, позволяя всему этому безобразию осыпаться на пол и белые рукава Хейваджимы. 

— Похоже, у вас это семейное - пить из меня кровь, — говорит Шизуо Изае, а затем сдувает учинённый девочкой беспорядок со своей одежды.

Кине скрывает смешок за задумчивым хмыканьем.

Изая же поражённо замирает.

У него в голове всё ещё звучат слова про чужого ребёнка.

Он ожидал, что столкнётся с непринятием данного решения, с глупыми вопросами, советами и даже осуждением. Но он не ожидал, что это будет в таком невообразимом масштабе. Он не ожидал, что все вокруг буду делать ставки на то, как скоро в Юки проснутся гены её настоящих родителей, как скоро Изая решит избавиться от неё и как скоро всё, что он успел возвести, разрушится от лёгкого дуновения ветра.

Как ему построить крепкую семью, когда все вокруг будут с удовольствием раз за разом разбирать её на отдельные составляющие: вот странный мужчина, вот обезумевший информатор, а вот какая-то девчонка, которая даже не из их семьи. И если его самого и Кине подобные разговоры или шёпот за спиной не волнуют, то на Юки они могут отразиться весьма плачевно.

— Она даже пахнет практически как ты, — замечает Шизуо, чуть принюхиваясь к ненадолго затихшей девочке.

— Это естественно, Шизу-тян, я постоянно провожу с ней время.

— Нет, её запах очень похож на твой, но она не пахнет тобой, — огрызается он в ответ и неожиданно морщится. — А теперь она пахнет какашками, блять, отвратительно.

Изая забирает Юки из рук Хейваджимы.

— Шизу-тян, в следующий раз подари моей дочери детский мяч или кубики. Ей пока рано играть с теми игрушками, что ты принёс сегодня. 

— Откуда мне знать, когда и какую херню можно давать детям, а когда нельзя? — начинает злиться Шизуо.

— Я приберегу твой подарок до тех пор, пока она не подрастёт достаточно, а потом отдам его ей. 

Хейваджима поражённо замолкает на несколько долгих секунд, пока Изая отходит с девочкой в другой конец комнаты, к пеленальному столу, чтобы поменять ей подгузник. 

— Тебе надо было завести ребёнка ещё в школе. 

Изая в ответ на это начинает смеяться.

— О нет, тогда у меня не было бы Юки. Но я понял, о чём ты.


	10. Chapter 10

Шизуо становится частым гостем в их доме. Даже слишком частым.

Поначалу он наведывался в сопровождении Селти, но уже через пару недель начал приходить в одиночку, каждым своим появлением приводя Юки в восторг. Изае тяжело было признать то, что он жутко ревновал свою собственную дочь к Хейваджиме. И всё же из раза в раз он открывал перед Шизуо дверь, а затем пропускал в квартиру. Кине лишь радовался тому, что у Юки появился друг. 

— Ты тоже весь светишься, когда он здесь, — замечает Орихара в один день.

— Конечно, — спокойно отзывается Кине. — Он хорошо помогает выматывать её.

— Мы и без него прекрасно справлялись с играми и разговорами.

— Тебя просто раздражает то, что Юки его любит.

— Я рассказал тебе о своём беспокойстве не для того, чтобы ты при каждом удобном случае использовал его против меня. 

Кине опускает взгляд в пол. Ему хватает наглости выглядеть виноватым и позабавленным одновременно. 

— Да. Извини. 

Изая лишь отмахивается. 

— Но знаешь, тебя тоже радует присутствие Шизуо-куна в нашем доме, — говорит Кине весьма серьёзно. — В противном случае, его бы просто тут не было. 

Изая испытывает такое чувство, словно его застали врасплох. 

Сразу же возникает желание возразить, оправдаться тем, что позволяет Хейваджиме приходить лишь из-за Юки и её привязанности к нему. Вот только Кине уже прекрасно знает его, тот не поверит ни единому слову. Он не станет давить на него, но и делать вид, будто принимает ложь Орихары за чистую монету, не будет тоже. Возможно, это даже к лучшему. 

С кем ещё Изае быть честным, если не со своей семьёй? 

— Да. Думаю, ты прав.

— Не зацикливайся на этом слишком сильно. Всем людям свойственно меняться и взрослеть, те времена, когда вы готовы были поубивать друг друга, давно прошли.

Изая добродушно ухмыляется. 

— Просто нескончаемый поток мудрости, Кине-сан.

Тот пожимает плечами, никак толком не реагируя выпад. 

— Попробуем сегодня снова дать ей рыбу? У неё не было аллергии.

— Всё равно сомневаюсь, что Юки будет в восторге. Ей явно не понравился вкус. 

— Может, если её покормит Шизуо-кун, она вытерпит это?

— Смешно. 

Кине награждает его снисходительным взглядом, а затем отправляется на кухню. Встревоженный голос Изаи доносится ему в спину:

— Подожди, ты говорил серьёзно?


End file.
